Eric or Four?
by katekiss
Summary: tris is the goody to shoes stiff, both four and eric like that...
1. Chapter 1

I jump of the train and curl myself into a ball. Loving this new found freedom granted just a few minutes ago. I brushed myself off and saw Christina had made it. I look around at the new faces, my fellow dauntless initiates we gather around the dauntless leader. What was his name? I wonder to myself. "Welcome to dauntless" the guy shouts at us. "My name is Eric" we locked eyes for a moment and I got caught up in them while he kept talking. "So who wants to jump first?" it's silent for a moment, then I find myself walking toward the ledge I pass everybody and Eric we exchange a glance, he looks unconvinced that I will follow through. I push myself up and peer down into the pit. I breathe in sharply and walk off. I'm falling in midair, then, I'm not. I land on a net and grab a stretched out hand. It pulls me toward the ground, off the net. I stand up and look to the arms owner. Whoa he's tall, I thought to myself, but then again it suited him. Wait. I just got here I'm not thinking of guys now not even in the near future, but then again , I am dauntless now. I think my abnegation needs a little wear and tear.

We walk into the dorm and pick out bunks. I'm next to Christina and below a big guy named al.

We all walk to the dining hall soon after that, I find myself between Christina and four, so people have been calling him. There are strange pieces of brown meat that are shaped as circles with two slices of identical bread. I stare at them blankly. Eric sits next to four and says some smart ass comment when I see four smirks. "Hey stiff haven't you ever seen a hamburger before? " I realize he's talking to me and my cheeks heat up. Christina rolls her eyes and leans over so I can hear her "don't even listen to them it's not worth it" she states bluntly. I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear and start eating one like Christina. Eric four slides over and Eric sits next to me and shakes his head and says " you don't have to be so stiff stiff were just playing" he laughs with four and on our way out he whispers " maybe were not though "

**A/N so this is my first fanfic! Hope you liked it I'm changing Tris's characteristics a little and other so be warned for that! **


	2. Chapter 2

They hand out strange devices called dauntless phones with the dauntless symbol on the back (imagine like an I phone or something) and tell us that they only work with people who also have them. I.e. every dauntless in the compound. Once everyone is asleep Chris and I message back and forth.

Chris: Tris that Eric guy was totally checking you out! Tris: he was not, but I could say the same thing about will ;^) Chris: ikr he's cute tho so I don't mind ;) and you should totally hit it up with Eric… or four. Tris: NO WAY I don't date or do relationships! Chris: you don't or you haven't? ;)

I don't answer her I just click off my phone after setting an alarm for six A.M. And fall asleep.

I wake up to the quiet sound of my alarm and shut it off. Then get up and put on something I can go for a quick jog in. I run out side with music playing through my ear phones. I start to jog completely immersed into my own little quiet conserved world. After about five minutes of jogging I head down a narrow pathway and make a turn right into someone. I fall backwards my head making a thud as it hit the dirt path. I look up, and see four. "Sorry I didn't see you there "I say but he's already standing up on his feet in front of me. "Sorry" I say again and get up. He smirks at me. And I start jogging again. My cheeks had turned a slight pink and I hoped he hadn't noticed before I take off down the trail.


	3. Chapter 3

Four P.O.V.

I'm knocked off balance but don't fall. Tris mumbles some kind of apology then says it again. Her innocence was cute. She blushed then ran off. She was cute, but I think Eric likes her, so ill lay off. For now. But first I think I'll have a little fun with her today

Tris P.O.V.

I meet everyone in the dining hall. I take a seat next to Christina hen Four sits down next to me and Eric across. I take the last chocolate muffin and I'm about to bite into it then Four plucks it out of my hands and bites into it. "Hey "I say to him "I wanted that!". He smirks at me then takes another bite. "Well you owe me for this morning" he says and laughs a little. Eric laughs too, he must have told him. I turn away and back to my food. I have a piece of toast in my hand and butter then as I'm about to bite into it four takes it. I give him an annoyed look, but that only encourages him. I sigh annoyed and give up on eating there. I grab apples and walk out of the dining hall and sit on the bride over the chasm, my legs dangling through the holes in the safety railing. I rest my chin on a bar in the railing and close my eyes. I feel some one sit next to me because there close enough for our legs to touch. I open my eyes to see, to my surprise Eric. He has a smirk on his face. I just blink. We sit there in silence for a few moments but then he takes my hand in his and we intertwine fingers. I sit there staring downwards at the chasm a small smile on my face. Then I find myself leaning towards him so my head rests on his shoulder. After a few minutes have passed I get up. "I should go, you know to training" he gets up and smiles his lip piercings catch my eye, but yet I find them kind of a turn on. "Yeah see you later" he says and starts to walk away. I put some music on through my head phones and text Chris until I get to training.

Training went by quickly and before I knew it we were back in the dining hall. I sat down next to Chris and Eric sat down next to me." You might want to guard your food a little better this meal "he says and laughs, four had taken both my breakfast and lunch. " I'll try" I joked back. Four sits down across from me and reaches for my dauntless cake. I pull it back before he can get his hands on it. He looks defeated so I let my guard down. He notices and snatches it away from me. "Fouuur" I whine "give it back I'm starving!" He smirks and takes a big bite out of it Eric laughs along to fours thievery. I let out a huff and cross my arms. Just take it all. I push to him and just play with my cup singing a melody to myself quietly and drift off into my own world


	4. Chapter 4

We get back into the dorm and I sit down on my bed and Chris sits with me. "I saw Eric making eyes at you today!" Chris squealed in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes "oh go kiss Will!" I hiss at her. "Well maybe I should text Eric and tell him you have a little crush on him or maybe Four!" She laughs evils and sits back a smirk on her face, her phone in her hand. I glare at her and she calls Will over. "Hey Will pick A or B "she says and will looks confused. "What why?" he asks. "Oh just do it" she says. He thinks for a moment "ok B". She squeals "Four it is". I roll my eyes at her and sigh. I flop down backwards and get a text. I pick up my phone and it's from Four. Four: so you like me huh? Tris: well apparently according to Christina. Four: hahahahhahahhahahahahaha Tris: oh please go kiss Lauren. Four: I just might. Tris: have fun with that! I click off my phone but then get a new message from Eric. Eric: meet me by the chasm? Tris: sure c u there. I wonder what he wants. But I pull on some shoes and head towards the chasm.

He smiles at me and I smile back. "What's up?" I ask him curiously. I realize his smile, was a big fricking smirk. "Guess who sent out a mass text" he taunted. I narrow my eyes at him. "Chris did not-"I say to myself but I get interrupted. "Chris so did" he is cracking up and hanging onto the railing for support. I take a deep breath in and out in and out. "If you would excuse me I have to go kill someone" I say but he grabs my wrist. "Is it true?" he asks. It sounds like there's a hint of jealousy in his voice. I turn back to him, his eyes dark. Why would he care? "No it isn't" I say confused to why he would act, could you even call it jealous? He looks at me like I was something, below him? Then it faded. "Good" he says in his deep voice, it's almost intimidating. Almost. I give him a confused look and he catches on. "I want you to be mine" he says and I step back. I don't like being called anyone's, like I'm a thing to be claimed. I don't really know how to respond. He steps toward me "and I always get what I want" he's extremely close to me now. And I take another step back but I'm against a wall. He leans down and brushes his lips over mine, what a tease. I find myself wanting more than just slight contact, which scared me. I was afraid of dating. I was afraid of relationships. I was afraid of sex. I am afraid of those things, which made me afraid of Eric, or Four. Or just afraid of it all together. To my relief the dinner bell rings and I rush to the dining hall and sit next to Chris as usual. Four sits next to me and smirks at me it takes me a minute to remember the text. I turn to Chris and slap her upside the head. She turns around to me (away from will). And I glare at her. She goes into a laughing fit and a cross my arms and rest my head on the table. I get a message on my phone and it's from Four. I look over at him; he's right next to me. "I wanted to see if you were awake" he said with a grin. I nod my head and squirt some ketchup on my plate. I take my fork and start to make shapes out of it. I wasn't hungry so I decided to just wander the halls. I found a vacant hall that looked pretty old and sat down. I put in my head phones and blocked out the world around me, immersing myself into the music.

**A/N so this chapter was almost seven hundred words! You guys kept asking for it to be longer but it was kind of hard. So I have a lot of ideas but I haven't put them together yet. PM some inspiration guys! And thanks for all the reviews and favorites its really motivating **


	5. Chapter 5

The lights are turned on, bright light floods the room. "Alright everybody get up!" four shouts to us. "Be dressed in five minutes" he leaves without further explanation. I get up and put on a pair of black shorts that end at my thumb and a black V-neck t-shirt with some black converse. Then I head out side with everyone else and four comes back. "We will be playing man-hunt" he says then explains the rules to us. I'm hiding now so I find a deserted hall and hide in the shadows. I hear someone coming down the hall and I crouch into the corner. They walk past me and then come back around, I see that its peter. That scum bag. He walks past and I let my breath out, maybe a little too loud because he back tracks and sees me. He grins evilly and calls over drew. I'm about to stand up so they could take me to the "jail "but instead peter kicks me, hard in my ribs. I try to block him but 3 of my ribs are defiantly broken. Drew kicks my head and I black out, I didn't even cry.

I wake up in a white room. And someone is next to me I can't make them out. I try to shift to sit up but it feels as if someone shot me. "Take it slow" the person says. I realize it was four. I grit my teeth and sit up quickly ignoring the pain in my side and head. "I don't even want to know what happened" I say and scoff at the thought of what might have happened. I put my hand on my head and feel weird bumps. Four must understand my confusion "you had to get five stiches where your foreheads' skin spit open". I sigh and get ignoring the dizziness. I start to walk out but four stops me. "Here are some pain meds you have to take every hour" he says and I look down at them. "Thanks" I say and walk to the dining hall and then sit with Chris. She looks at me like she already knows what happened. "I have one question for you Tris" she asks. "Okay shoot". I reply. "Is it true that you didn't cry?" I think about it for a second "I don't think so" I say and Eric looks up. They all look at me with unbelieving faces. "What" I ask confused. "Tris you have four broken ribs and a mild concussion" will says. "Okay" I say like it's no big deal. I shrug my shoulders and eat my breakfast ignoring the smirks I knew peter and drew were giving me.


	6. Chapter 6 AN

A/N I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews favorites and reads! If you any of you guys have questions or have a suggestion or wanna chat I would love for you to pm me. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sooooooo I honestly have no excuse for not updating other than my life had been hectic as shit! But hey hey hey I have my birthday on Saturday so yeah let's play a little 20 questions more like 2 but hey whatever right?! My word of the day: dipshit. What yours? Question number two what cha going to be for Halloween? My answer ima be a Goth fairy. Smooches **

The rest of initiation went quickly and smoothly. As usual Toby (my new nickname for him) and Eric (hadn't thought of one for him yet) had been lightly teasing me. It was right after initiation currently and we were all parting away to our new apartments. In 2 weeks we would get to pick our jobs so it was kind of a vacation period for the people who made it. I opened the door to my new apartment and sighed happily. All of the furniture was black or dark charcoal grey, the colors I had learned to love. I cat down on a black suede love seat and checked my texts. I saw one from Eric saying I had 20 extra points for becoming a member. I decided to go out and spend about half of them. An hour later I had a bottle of black nail polish, black spandex shorts for my morning runs, a new pair of black high top converse, black Nike free running shoes, and finally my hair dip dyed dark navy blue I headed back to my small apartment.

I turned on a lamp that merely lit half of the room and put my stuff in the closet quickly. When I walked back I saw Eric leaning against my door frame. I smirked back at him and leaned on the other side mocking him. He frowned then his eyes lit up as he had an idea. "So you think that's funny, huh?" I narrowed my eyes at him and started to sit down but I wasn't fast enough. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder carrying me out of the apartment. "What the fuck?!" I yelled at him and I could feel him smirking. He put me down and pushed us into some closet. Before I could say anything he leaned down and kissed me. It was full of sparks yet still slow. It started to heat up when he pulled back both of us panting slightly. That's when he smirked and swiftly walked out of the closet, locking me in. I stared in disbelief before I texted Chris to come save me. While I waited and sat there with this weird giddy feeling, wondering if he did that to me.


	8. Chapter 8

It was about my third day or so being an official dauntless, when I woke up to a visitor smirking over me. I jumped startled at first but then rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Go away" I said groggily. "Look" he said very harshly "I have decided that you're now mine". I scoffed and pulled up the covers over my head "screw off" I spit back. I could feel his smirk as he yanked the covers off me. I felt exposed; I was only wearing spandex and a black sports bra (don't judge I get hot at night). I rolled over on to my stomach and looked at the alarm clock; it read 1:43 A.M. "Why are you here?" I sigh. He still had a nasty evil grin on his face "your mine now." He repeated. I blinked and pulled a blanket over me "I don't think so" I replied with a bored tone. He sat down on the bed pulling me into his lap with an iron grip "good thing I didn't ask." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it was no use. He had a dark look in his eyes telling me he wasn't joking and that I didn't have a choice. "You have rules too, but don't worry I'm well worth it." He said. He gave my but one last pat as he stood up, "I'll text you your rules and punishments later princess." he said while walking away slamming the door shut.

I sat there dumbstruck. What the hell just happened?! Where is the sweet guy I had known for the past 2 months? About 2 hours later I was still awake and I got a text from him listing the rules and such it read, 1. No talking to any other guys without me. 2. No denying your feelings for me around others. 3. No wearing any makeup without my permission. 4. No marking yourself on your body. 5. No going anywhere without me or without my knowledge. 6 Accept the fact that you are mine darling and that you do not have a choice. Any rules that have been broken will result in serve punishment. I'm coming for you in the morning around 6 or so, have all your things packed because you'll be living with me from now on.

I read them over and over, and I just couldn't accept the fact that toby would do this to me.


End file.
